Arch Demon:Karasu
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: With the sudden disappearance, everything was at peace... but everybody questions... "Where did they go?"... Enjoy the peace while it last, and cast your fears to forecast... everything is about to go down once again.


If there is a word that will describe Fine Kanamine from class 1-B of Stalemate High, it would be average.

Grades: Average (math is barely average in contrast to sports which is skyrocketing their school's name in national competitions)

Looks: Twin ponytails are cute but extremely overrated these days.

Social status: Her parents are good civil servants; all in all a nice easy-going life in terms of financial.

Family background: nice, fun, awesome and loving parents and a very loving twin sister.

School status: Pretty much average with a good number of friends. Being on numerous clubs (as she is wanted) and national competitions did gain her some fans though not that obsessive types, just casual who adore her for being a good athlete. And with a little famous-points for being the twin sister of the 'ideal girl of the school', not that she really care.

Personality: Cheerful, smiley, food lover and does her best in everything.

Love life: Nah, she'd rather have cheesecake please. (Getting asked out a few times but obliviously turning them down here's how it goes: Boy: Fine-san please go out with me! Fine: Why would we go out? I mean it's just lunch break.)

But here's a catch. High-school is great and everything except that in this era, or world rather, delinquents and bullies are reigning. Each school have a secret organization with leaders that protect their school from other delinquents OR bully schoolmates. Of course only elites are there because being able to enter into one is a huge privilege but you need to have good talent enough to not be hated at by the school, meaning you must have your teachers' side.

And in the world were people like those exist, of course guardians exist as well. Typically enough, they're the most handsome, capable, rich and smart enough to get the police, or their personal bodyguards or people they pay, to keep their school's students safety.

Back in present time no one dared to touch powerful schools, meaning with the most powerful group of delinquents for public or guardians for private exclusive schools. And those powerful schools do not just attack randomly so it is pretty much a peaceful life.

And in this peaceful time lives a peaceful life of Fine as well. Because it was different from the past years of her school life.

The Life of the renowned "Arch demon of Yanagi high", real name Fine Kanamine.

 **Karasu:** The most feared group ever existed in this city. Its leader comes in various names: The red queen, Crow (karasu means crow in Japanese) Head, Rotten Crop ruler but as the Karasu group becomes much more harsh she was titled as the "Arch Demon of Yanagi" (Yanagi prefecture which probably do not exist).

It was called a dark time in school life, remembered even by the now about to be high-school graduates. The gruesome sovereignty of the karasus Bullied even much older. Even the young ones were also bullied. Karasu in a phrase, just do whatever they want.

Even teachers were not able to tolerate them as they are all angelic in classes, no teachers did believe the accusations. Physical injuries (not very bloody, I mean sort of bloody only) presented were ignored by the school because if they will ever to accept it, it would only turn out as the school's fault because the Central Yanagi school, the school of the karasu group, is a distinguished disciplined school.

Many delinquent groups have already bowed down to the Karasu group, some volunteered as they are scared for their own welfare and some are forced to or they will not to be able to leave 500 meters radius unscathed.

The bizarre thing about it though is that Karasu is only a six member group that has all round expertise containing:

-Alibi maker (or excuses maker) who displays bulletproof excuses and angelic image for teachers who are suspecting and talking if the rumored dangerous group does exist.

-Hacker, the geek who is avoided by everyone in school (ugh school this days too judgmental). But actually have the best computer skills out there who already hacked many security systems including many schools.

-Know-it-all-slash-Mr.-Genius. The annoying friend who will correct your grammar and basically the name, know-it-all and just basically the name too, expanding territory strategy making and foolproof strategies, just, Genius.

-The Honey Potter. The manipulator, the most blessed in physical attributes but only have one clear goal, to get what-she slash the group wants/ to manipulate.

-The Invisible acrobat. Having a clear wide and bright potential for being a master criminal in theft. Can be a santa on your chimneys not even Christmas, can be a sadako in air pipes and just a good blessed athlete everywhere, every time when he or the group wants to.

And last but not the least is of course the leader –Fighting machine. Can do every martial arts with a strength of a hundred man and lightning speed with additional cat-like instincts.

These individuals only have two common similarity: The desire of change and depth of rationality.

They want change to happen, but are rational enough knowing that it'll take at least 20 years to establish peace in the prefecture. And yeah, I almost forgot. Boredom is also one of their similarities. Having no strife in life and do not really care what others think, they are bored with life and found the only source of exciting climax in their daily middle school life 3 years ago, building the most powerful and feared group: The Karasu: Lorelei Mushiba, Kyoutani Musirabi, Rei Togihisa, Rumi kyouhashi, Feli Kumisa and Fine Kanamine.

 **DISCLOSABLE INFORMATION OF KARASU MEMBERS**

 **Lorelei Mushiba:** The alibi maker. Would consistently be on overall top 5 of the school making it easier having the trust of the teachers and students alike. But… having the teachers on your hands made it _too_ easy to obtain things she wanted from her school life such as peace and books. Having parents of political figure and power and a respected lawyer, her life is _too_ easy going.

Age: 16 (13 when she joined Karasu)

Gender: Female

Personality: Kuudere and does not smile often, but is respected. But when you get close enough she could be a cool girl to talk with.

Physical attributes: 8/10 black short hair in a hairband with deep jaden green eyes.

 **Kyoutani Musirabi:** The hacker. Consistently on the top 20-30 of the overall top. Likes games generally, board games, pc, video and etc. But extremely brilliant in hacking, from a father and a brother who are unquestionably hacker for huge companies all over the world. With a loving family, especially his mother who is taking care of him, who supports his love for games and just waiting for him to grow enough to make his life decision because he have decent grades… he is a little bored and wants to step up his game from 2d to real life.

Age: 17 (14 when he joined Karasu)

Gender: Male

Personality: He can keep you company and is pretty funny but he never initiate in making friends and with a slightly mysterious aura, only a very few people approach him.

Physical attributes: 7/10 with glasses 9.89/10 without glasses but nobody has ever seen him taking it off except for his family and the other Karasu members. Black hair with a slight fringe in the right.

 **Rei Togihisa:** The Genius. Coming from an average family, he is unexpectedly unprecedented smart. Shifting 2 or 1 on overall top without even studying. Taking care of his army of cat consisting of 14 with different breeds is his only hobby, when not taking care of his cats and finish cleaning his room he can only think about his lack of other hobbies, making him a member of the Karasu.

Age: 16 almost 17 (13 when he joined Karasu)

Gender: Male (having only affection to cats his sexuality is questionable being seen sometimes all debatabely-close to certain guys and he does not seem to mind any of those as long as he have his cats.)

Personality: Can give you good company but would always talk about his cats opposing his stern face.

Physical attributes: 7.32/10 black hair, overlong fringe and glasses, typical genius appearance.

 **Rumi Kyouhashi:** The Honey-Potter. I don't even know where to start. Foreign father and an extremely beautiful yamato nadeshiko (yamato nadeshiko means: The ideal girl) mother with a model sister… that's pretty much it. Sometimes being able to enter overall top 50 thanks to Karasu other extremely smart members. Being overly blessed in physical attributes and having interest in psychology made it possible to manipulate girls and boys alike.

Age: 17 (14 when she joined Karasu)

Gender: Female

Personality: Can give you entertaining company without having to resort to girly-girly stuff like make-up and such because she's a natural, also very stylish.

Physical attributes: 11/10. Natural blonde hair and the modern ideal body type.

 **Feli Kumisa:** The acrobat. Having small but very flexible stature, a potential master criminal theft. Had failing grades but thanks to people from Karasu average grades became consistent. Average family.

Age: 16 (13 when joined in Karasu)

Gender: Unknown (because he/she said it's not important)

Personality: Happy-go-lucky who is always smiling. (hobby: cross dressing sometimes seeing in a girls uniform and sometimes in boys)

Physical attributes: 7/10 short brown hair with a milky brown eyes

 **Fine Kanamine:** decent grade consistently in overall top 20. Average life and such… She finds life boring, probably because her sister is there. Being constantly on top 10 and taking great care of her physical appearance her twin sister is really beautiful, she is not being compared to her sister but if you are in her position, you can't just help it right? Being able to live with his grandfather who had studied all martial arts all his life, she learned martial arts in an early age and mastered it to pride herself that she can do something her sister can't. But her parents being not a fan of violence told her to stop but she didn't and in the end received their support in condition of it being a secret and not being able to enter competitions. That's why she had rebelled in secret to support herself before rotting in jealousy.

Age: 16 (13 when she **made** Karasu)

Gender: Female

Personality: Even having despair, she made a lot of despair and have a brilliant smile with a sort of happy-go-lucky personality. But like the other members, she have a depth of rational mind.

Physical attributes: 8/10. Red hair and ruby eyes which turns into bloodshot colors when in battles

…

…

 **Other disclosable information about their disappearance; first meetings; how they are formed on the next page.**

"I wonder what happened to them now?" Lione, one of Fine's best friends asked clicking the 'next page, button on the computer on the website called "Karasu fanclub".

"I don't know." Milky answered with a dubious tone.

"In the first place such a group even existed, I mean the things that happened year and years ago, it might be all just pranks" Altezza answered with a face of disbelief.

Lione gasped "How could you say that! Karasu IS REAL" Lione said like fighting her own otp.

"What do you think Fine?" Lione asked turning to the red head who has been unusally quite throughout the whole conversation.

"Ugh. Not really sure" Fine said looking away. These four just met in high-school though Altezza has been Rein's best friend since middle school.

"C'mon Fine back me up! We all know Karasu is real!" Lione exclaimed.

"Such a fanatic" Altezza mumbled while Milky was giggling.

"in the first place, what kind of names is 'Rook, Raven, Jackdaw, torresian, Banggai and Tamaulipas'?" Altezza asked in an almost form of insult.

"Ha! There we go! Those are their code names uneducated one! Their group name is Karasu which literally means crow and their codenames are types of crows! They are cool unlike you!" Lione answered heading her head high with pride.

Altezza rolled her eyes "Cool, okay, I don't really care plus their own website has been found out right? Why don't you just go there? Uhh what was the website name again?"

Lione sobbed fakingly "Yeah, but as soon as it was found out they deleted the page! It's called Disclosable and it contained their profiles."

"Yeah right, disclosable information dot com… seems legit" Altezza sarcastically said.

Milky have to hug Lione to keep her away from Altezza "What did you just say? I've been wondering for a while why are you so against them huh? Answer me!"

"Well simple, why would they put their own profile in the internet? I actually thought they were cool too but when I found out they had a website that contained their profiles in the internet I became dubious I mean they don't need it. It would only cause them to be found out right? So I had a theory that they were fake" Altezza said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Lione calmed down and sat back on her sit again. "Well, true…"

Milky clapped her hand "So since we don't have a single clue to what is happening in the Karasu group why don't we get ready for the next class instead it's almost time."

"Oh right!" Altezza and Lione exclaimed going down to the other side of the room to get on their chairs.

Fine just sat there looking outside the window as Milky look at her. "Hey Fine, everything's Fine? You are unusually quiet." Milky asked worriedly

Fine forced a laugh that nobody would have noticed a fake "I'm fine, just worried about the upcoming tests" she lied

"Oh is that so, okay then. I'm gonna go get ready for the next class too."

"Yeshh!"

When milky was no longer there Fine looked at Lione "It's fetish…" she whispered.

"A fetish in gambling" she whispered standing to get ready for the next class as well. The winds just started to shift directions… from peace to chaos.


End file.
